Dirty little secret
by ChrisTheNerdGraham
Summary: Vamos, ¿que hay de malo con esto? ¿es por que soy tu enemigo? (Staig/Cran) (Lemon) (Narración extraña)
1. Chapter 1

**"Debo huir, esto no es bueno"**

Tus manos recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo como si tuvieras todo el jodido tiempo del mundo sólo me provoca odiarte más, miras mis labios directamente para después recorrer mi cuerpo con la mirada, si no me hubieras atado las manos te juro que pagarías caro todo esto, sin embargo tengo ganas de besarte de probarte a ti y a tus malditos límites de niño bueno, ¿que no se supone que eso era lo que eras?, más sin si quiera disimular la mirada lujuriosa que echas sobre mi me dice lo contrario mientras me das un cierto espectáculo, provocando que te odiara más si es eso posible.

**"Por favor, por favor, para. No puedo hacer esto, no aún. "**

Comienzas a deslizar tu camisa por tu pecho quitandotela al mismo tiempo que desabotonabas tu propio pantalón, de verdad odio ver a alguien hacer mi propio trabajo aunque lo admito, al mismo tiempo me resulta excitante, te acercas a mi con aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los mío, Marsh, eres un idiota, estoy a punto de protestar pero solo un gemido sale de mis labios, tu lengua deslizándose por mis muslos y mordiendo hasta dejar marcas no era precisamente lo que quería pero creo que tú incluso mejor que yo notaste mi erección y me harás suplicar por algo de placer ¿no es ese tu juego?

**"Pero no caeré, tú caerás."**

Vas subiendo poco a poco hasta que por fin te encuentras con mis boxers que en este punto, es lo único que traigo puesto aún, quizá por pura compasión los retiras de mi colocándote cara a cara conmigo por fin dándome aquel ansiado beso, muerdes mi labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, duele, pero no me sorprende, tomas mi cabello con fuerza provocando que mi cabeza se tire hacia atrás dándote libre acceso a mi cuello el cual no lo dudas, lames, saboreas, todo a tu gusto, te permites marcarlo varias veces sin importarte si quiera lo que yo piense, das un tirón más fuerte a mi cabello lo que provoca un ligero gemido al mismo tiempo que mis caderas se movían inconscientemente, suplicando por un poco de atención de tu parte, te acercas a mis labios de nuevo con esa maldita sonrisita, sabes que estoy urgido y te permites aprovecharlo.

—Vaya, mi perra esta caliente, eso es algo para aprovechar... — Tú voz, es tan horriblemente encantadora, como una droga, todo en ti es una maldita droga. Estuve a punto de protestar pero vaya, por fin complaciste mis suplicas pero no de la manera que yo quisiera, te permites el masturbarme con una lentitud que me resulta tortuosa, me echas una mirada lasciva, te conozco bien, ¿esperas que suplique, cierto?

**"Ya basta, detente, no caeré."**

Eche una mirada rápida a tu pantalón, vaya, alguien aquí esta más urgido que yo y no te molestas en ocultarlo, aumentas la velocidad en la que me tocas, mis gemidos comienzan a subir de tono, llega el punto en el que me miras directamente a los ojos y sigo preguntándome, ¿por que te pareces tanto a mi? Decides por fin desatarme, las marcas de estrangulamiento en mis muñecas duelen, pero no puedo quejarme.

—¿Me vas a enseñar que sabes hacer o tengo que volver a amarrar a mi perra?— ¿Fue eso un reto?

—Quitatelo— Mis ojos en tus pantalones lo decían todo

—Quitamelo— Pero como siempre, no me dejarías ganar. Mis manos deslizaron de una sola vez tus pantalones junto con la ropa interior, me relamí los labios sintiendo tu pesada mirada encima, acerque mi boca a tu miembro a penas lamiendo la punta, la expresión en tu rostro valía completamente la pena pero no, no quería eso, quería más de aquel lindo rostro tuyo lleno de placer, metí tu miembro entero de una vez en mi boca iniciando un vaivén totalmente suave y lento, ¿dolía no es así? Necesitabas mas atención que eso así que no te conformaste, tomaste mi cabeza tirando de mi cabello moviéndome de manera más rápida y como soy un idiota, te lo permití, diviértete conmigo

**"Y sucede, sucede otra vez ¿que demonios has hecho en mi? "**

Sentí el caliente líquido pre seminal en mis labios mas me aventaste enseguida, no querías correrte, no, aún no, al verme recostado en la cama de nuevo te colocaste sobre mi llevando una de tus manos a mi entrada no sin antes obligarme a lamer tus dedos, no tengo la menor idea de por que eso te calienta tanto, acercas tus labios de nuevo a los míos, me besas de manera suave, ¿que demonios sucede contigo? muerdo tu labio inferior esta vez siendo yo el que provoque que sangren, aprovechas solo para meter tu lengua en mi boca recorriendo cada rincón de esta saboreando juntos el delicioso sabor de tu sangre, metes dos dedos dentro de mi a la vez, suelto un gemido de dolor acallado por tus labios, mi respiración comienza a agitarse, siento como mueves tus dedos metiendolos y sacándolos, todo con delicadeza como si te importara, no lo resisto más.

—Entra ya...— Alzas una ceja totalmente confundido, si, era casi imposible que yo dijera algo así pero así era, necesitaba sentirte de una vez por todas.

**"No caeré, no caeré, dios...no caeré."**

Aferro mis uñas a tu espalda rasguñandola al sentirte dentro de mi, muerdo mi labio conteniendo mi voz, tan doloroso y tan placentero como siempre, una pequeña lagrima cae de mis ojos sin escapatoria oprimiendo gemidos y jadeos mordiéndome el labio, me miras y te burlas, como siempre, comienzas a moverte más rápido y con la mínima delicadeza, tu sonrisa sádica al enterrar tus uñas en mi cadera solo para moverte mas rápido es algo que siempre me ha gustado, poco a poco comienzo a acostumbrarme a tu brusca manera de embestirme, me aferro mas a tu cuello obligándote directamente a volver a besarme, te lo permites a pesar de todo, siento mi interior mas caliente a cada momento, tus ojos azul claro mirándome me hipnotizan, siempre lo han hecho, eso siempre me ha hecho odiarte más, la manera en la que me vuelves loco, ahogo un fuerte gemido en tus labios al sentir como tocas ese punto en mi interior que bien sabes me hará gritar como puta en celo, lo notaste ¿no es así? y comienzas a arremeter contra este una y otra y otra vez, la habitación se llena de sonidos húmedos, gemidos y palabras obsenas que no te molesta decir mientas miras mi rostro, te encanta humillarme, eso siempre lo supe, pero ante los demás eras el niño bueno, ¿me equivoco?. Se que estas a punto de correrte, lo noto en los leves jadeos que sueltas, llevas tu mano hasta mi miembro masturbandolo como si te estuvieras tocando a ti mismo me mordí el labio al sentir como mi entrada se contraía al sentir un liquido caliente dentro de mi, acabe manchando tu mano de blanco la cual lamiste sin vergüenza alguna, saliste de dentro de mi, me recostaste en tu pecho jugando con mi cabello.

—¿Stan?— Debía preguntarlo ahora o nunca.

—¿Si?— Tu voz se vuelve cariñosa al acabar aquello, nunca entendí por que.

—¿Que somos?— Y el rostro sorprendido me impresiona, ¿te he pillado desprevenido?

—No te pongas marica ahora, Tucker— ¿Yo? ¿quien se supone esta jugando con mi cabello? te muestro el dedo de en medio y ríes —Eres mío Craig— Aunque yo también me descoloco por aquello, pero no pregunto mucho más, esa respuesta es mas que suficiente.

**"Incluso los peores enemigos tienen secretos oscuros..."**

Al día siguiente tan solo me duche, tu ya no estabas y era obvio, debíamos asistir a clase, comí un plato de cereal, tome mi mochila y salí, no tenía humor de entrar a clases, termine saltandomelas todas fumando en el patio trasero con mi banda de siempre, Gregory, Christophe, Damien y Kenny, admito que su compañía me descolocaba pero al menos podíamos hablar de tetas y fiestas todo el día, aunque por culpa de Marsh ya no podía salir a hacer nada, al menos nadie nota la ligera molestia que tengo con la cadera, tiro mi cigarrillo al piso al mismo tiempo que suena la campana del almuerzo, lo primero que salta a mi vista son Stan y Kyle, abrazados, no son celos, es asco, si, ese era un excelente pretexto, al mismo tiempo tu mirada se encuentra con la mía por largo rato mientas te acercas, no me digas que buscas provocarme, es algo que siempre has hecho bien.

—¡C-craig!— ¿Ahora te colocas como el niño bueno de nuevo? ¿ese es tu juego?

—¿Que diablos quieres?— En mi mano se forma un puño pero sabiendo que no te haré nada, te acercas.

—Deje mi celular en tu casa— Vaya, lograste que todos comenzaran a especular que hacías tu en mi casa, por que así es, todos nos miran como si fuéramos a comenzar una pelea en cualquier momento —¿Podrías llevarlo a mi casa esta noche?—

—Claro— Ruedo los ojos después de eso, tu también tienes tus pretextos bien arreglados, me impresionas, paso a tu lado tomándote del gorro y susurrando en tu oído —Prepara las cuerdas, te toca ir abajo— Una risita escapo de mi, al menos nadie me escucho, me senté directamente con Tweek quien me pregunto que sucedía al mismo tiempo que nuestros ojos tan parecidos volvieron a encontrarse con una sonrisa, vaya, si sigues provocandome nuestro secreto no durara mucho.

**"Si tu no lo dices, yo no lo diré"**

Pero creo que todos ya notaran tus marcas en mi cuello.

* * *

¿Les gustó? mi otp es el Staig/Cran por que no dejo de verlo como una relación agresiva y algo amorosa en el fondo (?) no veo a ninguno como uke o seme, para mi ambos se turnan de alguna manera y gracias por leer (?)


	2. Chapter 2

Quiero aclarar que esta "segunda parte" es algo narrado por Stan a diferencia que la primera fue por Craig. **Dedicado a Monica, hehehehehe (?)**

Sin más espero lo disfruten.

* * *

Vamos, esto en realidad no esta tan mal, tener a quien alguna vez más llegue a odiar a mis pies es algo que odio admitir que me encanta, me despierto como cada mañana, miro el reloj, aún es muy temprano pero debo darme una ducha y pensar en que haré hoy con respecto a el, al sentir el agua caer en mi cuerpo y rebotar en el piso solo pude pensar en lo mucho que nos han estado molestando últimamente, desde Kenny que tal parece discutió largo rato con Craig sobre las marcas en su cuello, me molesta el que todos crean que fue Kenny quien le hizo aquello, no, Tucker nunca tuvo problema en admitir su homosexualidad, yo estoy bien de esta manera, solo soy yo, al terminar de ducharme salgo, me visto, todo como siempre, salgo a la parada del autobús encontrándome primero con Kyle quien me abraza afectuosamente, es un gran amigo mio, es una lastima que no pueda decirle esto.

—Hey Stan— Ah, sigue pareciendo un niño.

—Hola Ky, ¿que tal?—

—Bueno, si consideras que los demás no han llegado aún— Se encogió de hombros, aparentemente aquello no le molestaba en absoluto pero creo que hable demasiado rápido, al instante llegaron Cartman y Kenny

—Hippie, Judío— Saludo el gordo, a veces llego a detestarlo

—Kenny, ¿puedo hablar contigo?— Creo que a todos menos a McCormik les sorprendió esto pero en cuanto llego el autobús, nos sentamos en la parte trasera a discutir —Uhm...¿que sabes?—

—Se como se hacen los bebés— Su tono de burla me saco una sonrisa al menos

—No, sobre yo y...— Fui interrumplido

—Se que te estas cogiendo a Craig, lo que me pregunto es que quien muerde la almohada y quien sopla la nuca, tú sabes, siempre pensé que sería Craig pues el es más rudo pero supongo que nadie puede con el capitán del equipo de Americano del colegio, pero sigo con aquella duda— Se río de sus propias palabras pero me volvió a interrumpir —Aún así no debes preocuparte, tu secreto esta a salvo— Me sentí mejor, confiaba en el. Llegamos de manera rápida al instituto pero Ky me detuvo.

—Necesito hablar contigo Stan...— Su sonrojo me pareció extraño.

—¿Sobre que?— Sonreí.

—¿Pu-pude ser en el almuerzo?—

—Seguro— Se alejo rápidamente al instante que yo bajaba, vaya, estaba a punto de entrar a clases con mi típica sonrisa que muchos consideraban inocente, las apariencias suelen engañar y más cuando veo a Tucker fumando solo en la parte trasera de el colegio como siempre, me acerco con lentitud hasta que por fin me nota.

—¿Marsh?— Tira su cigarrillo al suelo, de verdad detesto que fume, mas nunca se lo he dicho, quizá por que eso sería demostrar que me importa, y eso equivaldría a amor, quizá lo que estoy tratando de evitar, aunque no es que no lo sienta.

—Tucker— Suspiro recargándome a su lado.

—Vaya, ¿no estas con tu marica novio?— Su voz denotaba celos, me sorprendí.

—Kyle no es mi novio— La campana de entrada sonó.

—¿El niño bueno quiere portarse mal? lárgate de aquí y ve a estudiar—

—Lo mismo digo— Todos los que comenzaban a por fin entrar al colegio nos vieron, ¿que acaso creían que siempre iniciaríamos una pelea?

—Tú mejor que nadie sabes que soy solo un caso perdido— Estuvo a punto de encender otro cigarrillo pero lo detuve tirándolo hasta el fondo, justo donde deberían estar los góticos pero claro, iniciaron las clases, fueron por café, el tiempo que estuve con ellos me enseño la monotonía irónica de sus actos. —¿Que mierda haces?—

—Necesito algo de diversión Craig, no se por que demonios no fuiste a mi casa cuando te lo ordene—

—¿Por que no eres mi puto amo?— Se cuanto le molesta seguir ordenes, aún así casi siempre me obedece.

—¿No?— Lo puse contra la pared, el era más bajo que yo lo cual a duras penas se notaba

—No— Su firmeza en sus palabras suele molestarme, pero lo niego, al instante me tiro sobre el besandolo hasta volver a abrirle aquella herida en el labio que le había dejado desde antes, trato de protestar lo cual solo me dio la oportunidad de meter mi lengua dentro de su boca a penas jugando y acariciando cada rincón hasta que como siempre, el no se quiso quedar atrás, me empujo levemente después de un rato —Carajo, ¿nunca estas satisfecho?—

—No y mucho menos ahora— Me apegue más a el y aparentemente sintió mi ya provocada erección.

—Mierda, me debes una Marsh— Se puso de rodillas frente a mi y esos son los momentos en que más lo amo, bajo a penas un poco mi pantalón con la ropa interior masturbándome, oh benditas manos que tenía, lo miré levemente desde arriba a lo que el tomo como reto sonriendo y echándose de una vez mi miembro a su boca, la vista que lograba tener de el haciéndome una felacion fue estupenda, esta vez movía su cabeza el solo de una manera rápida que sabía que pronto me acabaría viniendo en su cara, eso era la mejor parte, saco mi miembro de su boca masturbandolo de nuevo mirándome con aquella carita de angelito que hasta ahora yo era el único en conocer, esa que me provocaba querer estamparlo contra el primer muro que se cruzara en mi camino, volvió a su trabajito hasta que por fin sin aviso me vine en su boca, me sorprendió cuando este trago todo sin protestar poniéndose de pie mientras acomodaba mis pantalones —¿Estas mejor ahora?— Me relami los labios al notar un leve tono blanquisco en sus labios que al instante lamí.

—Claro— De verdad amaba a ese sujeto aunque quizá jamás lo dijera.

Para todos fue extraño el que yo entrara justo a la hora del almuerzo, ya podía escucharlos decir "¿Stan se salto clases? ¡no puede ser cierto!" Es un fastidio pero debo comportarme, al instante Kyle corrió hacía mi.

—¡Stan!, estaba preocupado por ti ¿estas bien?—

—Si, solo al llegar tuve que ir a la enfermería, no me sentía realmente bien— Mentí, no iba a gritar a los cuatro vientos "Craig me calentó con un beso y me la chupo en el patio trasero, por eso llegue tarde"

—Bien, ¿P-podemos hablar ahora?— Me tomo de la manga de la chaqueta jalandome hasta la esquina del comedor ¿que se traía tan de repente? —Esta bien...aquí voy— Estaba temblando, por poco creí que se convertiría en un clon de Tweek

—Solo dilo— Le dedique mi mas cálida sonrisa tocandole ligeramente el brazo.

—Somos amigos desde niños y...— Se sonrojo, sabía a donde quería llegar —Siento esto desde hace mucho y es hora de que lo diga...¡yo te amo Stan Marsh!— Sentí como todo se detuvo, todos habían escuchado eso, sentía que hasta Rusia lo había escuchado.

Sonreí por compromiso —Eso es muy lindo Kyle...— La cara de "Sorpresa hijo de puta" me atrapo al instante, instante en que volví a mirar a Kyle quien me beso y salí huyendo, instante en el que Craig salió del lugar como si nada, instante en que quería que el mundo se acabara, carajo, pero Kyle no tenía la culpa a pesar de todo, así que salí corriendo detrás de el, ¿fue ese un error? no quería causarle problemas a Tucker.

Traté de explicarle a Kyle todo, pero no quería herirlo, lo que salió de mis labios fue otro error "lo voy a pensar", no quería herir a mi mejor amigo de toda la vida. Entré a clases, necesitaba hablar con alguien pero al parecer Kenny fue quien siguió a Craig, joder, ahora al menos, me concentre en las clases ignorando el hecho que todos divulgaban que yo y Kyle ahora eramos novios. Después de unas horas, antes de la salida Kenny entro diciendo que el entrenador quería verme, ¡al menos esa fue mi salvación!, estuve a punto de decirle algo a este pero me interrumpió.

—Debo irme, pero el entrenador esta al fondo— Me guiño el ojo, bueno, camine hasta el fondo de el pasillo hasta que alguien salio de entre los casilleros estrellandome contra estos.

—¿Que mierda te traes? ¿ya fui suficiente y buscas algo más?— Su voz sonaba molesta, pero en el fondo sus ojos llorosos me decían algo más.

—No Craig, carajo, no— Me soltó dándose cuenta de lo que hacía y lo que estaba mostrando.

—Da igual, largate, contigo solo pierdo un polvo más— Encendió un cigarro volviendo a su "encantadora actitud de siempre", como lo detestaba por ello, tomé su cigarrillo apagandolo en el piso.

—¿Solo soy "un polvo más"?— Ahora yo estaba molesto.

—¿Y yo que mierda soy?...— La voz de Craig esta vez si, me dolía hasta lo más profundo.

—No lo entenderías...—

—Stan, no me pondré marica en este momento, pero tú también eres mío— Cada vez me sorprende más el, pero no lo niego, me encanta ello.

—Craig, no necesitamos gritar a los 4 vientos que tenemos una relación por que en cuanto esto comenzó, ya la teníamos— Y ahora el era el sorprendido —Te amo, grabatelo bien por que tal vez sea la primera y única vez que lo escuches— Me mostró el dedo de en medio, lo abrace por ello mientras sin notarlo todos comenzaban a salir viéndonos a el y a mi demasiado juntos así que me decidí a decir unas cuantas cosas...—Solo quiero declarar que Craig y yo estamos saliendo— No salio mas de mi boca pues el me saco a rastras, todo el camino hasta su casa para después cerrar la puerta a su paso.

—¡¿Que crees que hiciste?!—

—Lo que debí hacer desde el principio— Debía aprovechar esta oportunidad, lo besé tirándolo en el sillón mas cercano recorriendo su cuerpo con mi manos, metí mi mano dentro de su sudadera acariciando su pecho sin vergüenza alguna, el se dejo sin reprimir sus gemidos, vaya que era música para mis oídos —Hoy solo quiero...hacerte el amor— Al instante tiro de mi cuello besándome de una manera suave, delicada, algo que nunca conocí tan bien de el, poco a poco la ropa comenzaba a esparcirse por la habitación y se escuchaban leves crujidos en el sofá, lo miré una vez más, metí mi mano tocando la punta de su miembro, acariciandolo con suavidad mientras el solo reprimía sus gemidos en mi hombro, se sentó sobre mis caderas cuando por fin quedamos totalmente desnudos, la vista que me daba desde abajo era preciosa, me relamí los labios mientras el se acercaba a besarme tocando mis manos, sentí algo apretarme las muñecas y como sangre goteaba de mi labio mientras veía nuevamente aquella cara de angelito que solo yo tenía derecho a disfrutar.

—Los viejos hábitos nunca mueren— Sonrío lascivamente acariciando mi entrepierna —No creerías que esto sería tan fácil ¿o si?— No, por que claro, es obvio que si fuera fácil no estaría teniendo los mejores polvos de mi vida con Craig Tucker, llevo dos dedos a mi boca obligándome a lamerlos, vaya, el niño se sentía suficiente como para obligarme a ir abajo pero mi sorpresa fue cuando esos mismos dedos los llevo a su entrada preparándose por si solo, dándome el espectáculo de mi vida, sus gemidos, su sonrojo, su cuerpo retorciéndose de placer sobre mi mientras se tocaba solo, era una tortura bastante buena, después de un rato detuvo esto, practicamente me obligo a mover las caderas entrando de una estocada en el mientras movía las caderas tomando el ritmo de las estocadas, pero el no iba solo por eso, cada vez aceleraba más llevandome directamente al cielo, me moví un poco entrando mas profundamente hasta acariciar el punto dulce en su interior —Mng...S-stan, ¡da-dame más! ahh— Era la primera vez que gemía mi nombre y pedía por más, quisiera saber que estaba pensando en ese momento pero cada vez me importaba menos mientras estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo en su interior, al final me vine dentro de el mientras su entrada me apretaba aún más, vaya que eso me encantaba pero Craig aún no se había venido, de cualquier forma debía compensarlo, se había portado bien —¡¿Que carajos ha-?!— Su dulce voz fue interrumpida cuando con las manos atadas aún me detuve a saborear su miembro al mismo tiempo que me lo echaba en la boca.

—Si no suplicas me detendré— Amaba ese rostro inundado de placer.

—S-stan por favor...dame más...— Esa suave suplica me impulso para más, lamí toda la extensión metiendolo a mi boca jugueteando con mi lengua en la punta —Por...mgh...favor...— Su voz podría haberme dado otra erección, lo juró, su poca capacidad de aguantar me encantaba por que termino viniéndose en mi cara, lo trague todo, no sabía tan mal, su respiración agitada era encantadora.

—Salió mejor de lo que esperaba— Y era la verdad

Me desato los nudos de las muñecas al mismo tiempo que me mostró el dedo de en medio —No para mi—

—¿Sigues molesto?—

—Odio admitir que yo también te amo...—

—Vaya, Craig Tucker me ama...— Parece que eso lo fastidio pero acaricie su cabello —Ya lo sabía—

—Cierra la boca y no te pongas marica— Sonrío —¿Segunda ronda?—

—Me conoces bien— Esta vez lo tiré suavemente al piso, de verdad, amaba a este idiota.

* * *

Odio las segundas partes, siempre me salen del asco pero gracias, un poco de drama, sentimentalismo y un Craig uke no le va mal a nadie, espero hacer mas Staig en el futuro. ¡Gracias por leer!

Sorry Kyle but StanxKyle is not my...Style.


End file.
